The Old Boat House
by Bro love ski
Summary: During a storm, Kyle and Kenny are forced to wait it out. K2


**A/N: Kyle and Kenny were hanging out at Starks Pond when a storm hits. Enjoy!**

As heavy rain pelted down over the top of the old boat house of Stark's pond, Kyle couldn't help feeling a strong tiredness wash over his body. His eyelashes swept the top of his cheeks, a sudden desire to fall asleep with his body leaning against his friend consumed him. The butt of Kenny's cigarette illuminated his face with a deep red glow, providing a small but much appreciated warmth. Tired eyes reopened at the tiny and almost mesmerizing light. He lazily reached over and took a long drag of his friend's roll up, before shifting uncomfortably on the head bench of the timeworn row boat.

"Not really cozy, huh?" Kenny smiled, reaching for a few tattered old life jackets that were tossed carelessly on the floor.

"It's alright." Kyle said sticking the cigarette back into his friend's mouth for him. He sighed contently, stretching his arms out in front of his body. "Just wish this storm would pass."

"It may be awhile." Kenny glanced out the window before tossing the old life jackets into the boat.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde slowly pulled off his damp jacket and rolled it into a ball before setting it up against the middle bench, like a headboard to a bed. "When my dad would drink too much, sometimes I'd come here to sleep." Kenny lay over the top of his newly made cot, arms over his head and a satisfied smirk tightened around his cigarette. "Kind of cramped, but for a ten year old it was close to perfect."

Kyle was silent, he stared down at his friend with saddened eyes. Even in the dark room, the unhappy flashes in his jade orbs could not go unnoticed by Kenny. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bum you out." He tried to laugh, but Kyle only shook his head, his crown of red curls fell into his face.

"You could've stayed with me." He said flatly, looking at Kenny's face tug into a small frown.

"C'mon, man…"

"No. If you need a place to go… come to me."

Kenny didn't say anything. He just stared up at Kyle, watching as the tired boy's body tensed up for a moment before he sighed and stared off into a corner. His body looked blue in this lighting, shadows creeping along his soft face. It was a new view from Kyle's usual burst of intense red hair with his bright green eyes and it made Kenny feel almost sad. The heated white stick he'd been sucking no longer lifted his spirits as it usually did so killed it against the gunwale of the boat. "Come lay with me, my little hero." He moaned humorously, reaching his hand out to Kyle. "You're so good to me, let me please you!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, as he grasped his friend's icy hand between his fingers. He didn't expect the violent tug and fell face first into the firm floats of the life jackets. Kyle felt his cheeks heat up as Kenny's infectious laugh filled the crooks of the room.

"You're so much lighter than I expected!" Kenny was clutching his chest, while his free hand poked at Kyle. "I swear I didn't think you were going to hit the ground like that!"

"Shut up." Kyle groaned as he turned onto his side. Kenny huffed one more chuckle out and met Kyle's gaze.

"So, how do you feel about Stanley becoming a man?" Kenny smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kyle frowned as he remembered how his boasting super best friend came to his house that week and went on and on about how he and Wendy finally did the deed over spring break. It did kind of weaken the red head as he was older than Stan. Kyle had turned 17 at the very end of his sophomore year, he and Kenny both were late starters. Kyle because he was so sickly as a baby, and Kenny because his parent's actually forgot about kindergarten. They never minded being the oldest of the group though, because when they were younger the others looked up to them. However, as they reached their teens and hormones began to kick in, Kyle felt left behind, watching as someone new every day would declare their recent premarital scandal. He was especially trailing far behind his blonde friend, who had lost it first and done it the most. Kenny became the king of one night stands while Kyle was the king of all-nighters; just him and his text books.

"It kind of disappointing…"

"Really? Not happy for your BFF?"

"It's not that!" Kyle defended, removing his own jacket and balling it up to be a useful pillow as Kenny had done. "Just, we aren't kids any more, now."

"Correction." Kenny said holding a finger up in front him, his aura itself was condescending. " _Stan_ and _I_ aren't kids anymore. My poor Kyle, you still has to sit at the kid's table during thanksgiving."

Kenny couldn't help but laugh loudly again at the newly born scowl on Kyle's face. Even in the dark room he could see red pour into his friend's face.

"You just love busting my balls, don't you?" He growled.

"I wouldn't know." Kenny narrowed his sky blue orbs, a vicious expression overcame his face. "But I'd liked to find out."

When Kenny said this he only meant it as a joke, but it hit Kyle hard in the gut. His eyes shook back and forth, studying his friend intently as his heart began to swell. His breathing hitched and his already red face only deepened. Kyle groaned before turning on to his back with his hand over his face.

"What's the matter, dude?" Kenny asked, watching as the boy bit his lip while his breath hitched.

"I just want to have sex with someone. I don't really care who." Kyle replied, thinking this was the closest to an honest answer that he could give Kenny. He'd felt his heart strain like this before, while daydreaming in the shower thinking about a mouth around his dick. "Just, got this urge."

"Kyle," Kenny said with a small puff, still staring a hole into his small friend. "You have so many girls and _guys_ that like you. Just pick one and fuck 'em."

Kyle lowered his palm from his face as it started to sweat, he felt a sudden impulse inside of him, kind of like a primal instinctive. The thunder outside was barely loud enough to cover the pounding sound in his chest. This unexpected horniness was almost unbearable and he cursed his hormones before he realized exactly what was going on. He simply and undeniably wanted to fuck his friend.

Kyle, lifted himself up and looked him up and down one more time before fighting off any nagging conscious that was trying to lead him away from what he was about to do. Kenny was surprised by his friend's quick motion, and raised a questioning brow at him.

"Okay, I pick you."

Kenny smiled at first, thinking this was his way of giving him the business, never taking the good boy Kyle Broflovski very seriously. But that smile slowly faded and he knitted his brow seeing Kyle's set and unmoving face. The thunder outside boomed loudly, and a flash of white light lit their fervent faces. In that moment, Kenny reached up and grabbed the back of Kyle's hair, pulling him down.

"You stupid kid." he growled before forcing Kyle's lips onto his own.

Kyle gasped, quickly allowing Kenny access to maneuver his tongue through his hot lips. Ken full on attacked the other's mouth and the red haired boy's toes curl up against the mounds of his feet. He pressed down on to Kenny's body and felt his back straighten in nervousness. What the hell did he just agree to?

He soon found out as Kenny gripped tightly on his waist and roughly flipped him onto his back, kissing against his neck. His groping hand moving to his chest, pushing him coarsely down into the life jackets. He forced his way in between Kyle's legs, and his free hand moved down his thigh. For a moment, Kenny pulled away from Kyle, showing him the most intense fucking face he'd ever seen. It was like flipping a god damn switch, and Kenny went from best friend mode to sex master. "If you're serious you want to fuck Kyle," he said darkly, his voice almost to a whisper as he leaned down to nip at the lobe of his friend's ear. "Then we're fucking. Not going to treat you like a fucking princess or nothin'."

Kyle's breathing hitched with the contact of teeth to his skin and gripped Kenny by his forearms, bringing him down close. "Treat me like a princess and see what happens." His threat only made Kenny more excited and the boy leaned down and hungrily captured his lips again. Kyle moaned against the kiss, trying to breathe against Kenny's vicious assault.

"Was that baby's first big boy kiss?" he mocked as he pulled away again, cogently lifting Kyle's shirt over his head and kissing down his front, not giving the boy a chance to adjust to cold air settling on his skin.

"No it wasn't… asshole." Kyle squeaked out as Kenny ran sloppy kisses on his chest. Kenny moved back up and nibbled the crook of his neck making Kyle jump and grip around his shoulders.

"Oh really?" Kenny said, his tone pissing Kyle off to no end. "So are you a closet slut, Kyle?" He didn't get a chance to respond as Kenny bit down on his collar bone, leaving a solid looking mark. Kenny thumbed over the abused skin, satisfied. "This means you're my slut now."

Kenny arrogantly looked up, expecting to see a losing Kyle, but he was met with a smile. The little firecracker actually fucking smiled after all the comments that had just been made, and Kenny, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to think of it. He took a mental image though, a shirtless Kyle underneath him, giving him a wanting face… No one has ever seen this but him and he was damn sure proud of it; felt like he was witnessing one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

Kenny cursed and cracked his neck, remembering that he had a job to do and that was enough gawking at this rare sight. He removed his own shirt, throwing it into the darkness of the room. Kyle's eyes were half lidded and dazed, a desperate need ripping through his chest. Kenny smirked at having Kyle this rattled and experimented further by palming his semi through his jeans. The smaller teen twisted and grunted against Kenny's hand, desperate for my friction.

"God." He groaned out, throwing his hips against his hand, feeling himself grow. "Fuck."

"I'm going to set the fucking bar for you, got that?" With a brisk nod from Kyle, Kenny wasted no more time and pulled the boy's jeans and boxers down. Kyle was completely exposed, his throbbing dick was standing straight up. A purring Kenny took his member in his hand and began to pump aggressively. Kyle withered underneath him, his hands scurried by his sides, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. The feeling of having Kenny rub his cold hands up the length of his cock was indescribable, he had never felt something so amazing… so far. With a few more strokes, Kenny leaned down and began to kiss along the length, making Kyle moan loudly, matching the sounds of the thunder outside. He tried to cover his mouth with his hands but was stopped by his dominating partner. "Be as loud as you fucking want to." Kenny then licked the head of Kyle's head, rubbing his tongue along the slit. Another moan escaped and Kyle flung his hands into Kenny golden locks, holding on for dear life. Kenny, with great experience, took all of Kyle into his mouth and began to bob his head quickly.

"God… god fucking dammit, Kenny" Kyle breathed harshly as his body tried to roll into itself. Kenny responded by reaching up and forcing Kyle back down on to his back, never once detaching from the red head's hardened dick. Kenny was able to take all of Kyle down his throat, mastering the art of breathing out of his nose. He hummed slightly, causing a series of convulsions from Kyle. The blonde brought his hand up and gently massaged his balls.

"So good… Almost." He whispered, hands tying around yellow strands.

"Oh yeah?" Kenny finally pulled off hearing these words, smirking as Kyle whined in protest. "Better get it together. I'm not done with you yet."

Kyle shuddered as his dominate left him unfinished and cold to the punishing air. Kenny, with shaky knees, stood from the boat and walked over to his ripped up book bag. He kneeled down and started to dig roughly around in it, mumbling to himself as he desperately searched for something. "Go ahead and take your pants off, babe." Kenny winked as a breathless Kyle couldn't even comment, his brain was more focused on how much his dick actually ached.

"What…what are you doing?" Kyle finally asked impatiently as he kicked off his shoes and tugged down the rest of his clothes with one quick motion. "Kind of embarrassing sitting alone, butt naked in a boat."

"Aha!" Kenny pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom from his bag. "Why do I never put these things in the front pocket?"

Kyle's eyes widened as the thought suddenly became real again. Kenny and he were about to fuck. Not just make out, not just fool around, but full on dick in ass sex. All this on what Kyle believed to be a hormonal spur of the moment.

"Let me know if you feel like chickening out." Kenny said as he pulled off the rest of his own clothes, standing proudly as Kyle took in the sight of his erect cock and nakedness. He had to confess that his toned and tanned body made his lower region twitch.

"Just shut the fuck up and let's fuck!" Kyle said angrily with his fist clenched tightly.

"You're so hot Ky." Kenny whispered truthfully and he took his position back over Kyle, seizing his lips again in a strong and passionate kiss, his tongue meshed with the redhead's for a few moments before backing off again. "I'm serious though. You look really good naked. I'm really excited about fucking you blind. Gonna show you how it's done."

Kyle shook his head amusedly at the comment while taking Kenny's face in hands and placed a chaste kiss on his sore lips. Ken left his mouth open as Kyle leaned away from such a sweet peck. It'd been awhile since he had one of those kinds of kisses… and once again, Kyle left him flabbergasted. What was something fun a minute ago, became slightly romantic just now, and Kenny would be lying if he said it didn't cause a ruckus inside chest. He watched as the red head lay back down patiently waiting for his next move. But, the blonde couldn't help wanting to feel his lips just one more time, and he flew down kissing him in a way that he hadn't kissed anyone before. It was a slow and heavy kiss, one where he cupped the side of his face and softly caressed his tongue against the other boy's soft wet organ. He pulled away breathlessly, his face actually heating up slightly and a pounding in his ears that made him dizzy. He ignored it and shook the blonde strands from his eyes and opened his bottle of lube, still not losing sight of the goal at hand.

"It's funny that you just so conveniently have lube and condoms on you."

"I'm the town slut, remember?" Kenny smirked as he added a slick coating to his fingers. "I'm always prepared for situations like this."

Kenny slid the tip of his finger against Kyle's opening, making the boy whisper some obscenities. He rubbed around the entrance carefully before he pushed it all the way in, and watched Kyle's eyes blink rapidly, adjusting to this new sensation. He then began to pulsate in and out watching as his friend's chest heaved up in pleasure. A moment passed and Kenny began to add another finger, noticing as Kyle's breathing became rapid and he shivered as the ecstasy started to ensnare him. Once adjusted, Kenny added one more finger and began to scissor him open, watching as precum dripped out of his body. Kyle whined and pushed down against his fingers, body working on its own.

"God, I wanna fuck you so bad." Kenny muttered, his dick starting to grow angry with him from all the neglect. "You're so fucking hot."

"I'm ready. Fuck, I need it."

This was all Kenny needed before he quickly withdrew his fingers and used them to help slip the condom on over himself. After he was dripping and shining with lube he rubbed his head against Kyle's entrance, silently asking for entry.

"Please Kenny! Please, I can't wait anymore!" Kyle pleaded, as his eyes shut tight and his head flung back, shivering at the slightest touch.

"Mm. That's nice." Kenny murmured before bucking his hips and pushing his tip into Kyle's tight hold. Kenny gasped at the sudden restraint and slowly began to push deeper inside, his eyes never leaving Kyle's face as he searched for any signs of pain. Kyle's eyes had shot back open upon feeling this invading presence and a strong lengthy whine escaped his lips. The pain was intense, but the pleasure was even more so. It didn't take Kyle long at all to adjust to Kenny and he was soon pressing up against him to feel more. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a virgin. You're so tight…" Kenny strained to say, holding Kyle in place, his dick throbbing in the hot hold. "You okay?"

"I'm okay now," The smaller boy choked, tears stinging over his cheeks. "Move."

Kenny laughed at Kyle's demanding tone, and quickly obliged him by moving out of him quickly and easily sliding back in. Kyle really did see black at the corner of his eyes, but he strongly urged for Ken to push deeper and faster. His back arched up as he pounded deeper than before.

As Kenny carried out a beautiful rhythm, the boy underneath him unexpectedly shot up and gripped his arms around Kenny in a strong embrace. "What? Did I hurt you?" He asked, slowly placing his arms to the other boy's sides, hugging him back gently in a way that he was not accustomed to.

"No, no…" Kyle panted a moment and let out a small chuckle. A confused Kenny, pulled back staring at him for an answer.

"I'm not virgin anymore." He beamed.

Kenny for third god damn time during this sex adventure, did not know how to respond. Kyle just looked fucking cute, spoke fucking cute, and just _was_ fucking god damn cute. The blonde could feel an embarrassing blush stain across his face.

"You kidding me?" Kenny coughed, pushing Kyle roughly back down. "You're not even done yet, now lay back and take my fucking cock. Ruining a perfect flow like that, you must be crazy."

Kenny wasted no time forcefully picking back up, slamming his dick deep into Kyle, earning a loud wail from the other boy. His skin slapped harshly against him and he reached up and wrapped a hand stiffly around Kyle's throat. The other boy panted hungrily and reached up rubbing against Ken's tightened arm. The red on Kyle's face matched his hair perfectly, his eyes welling up with tears.

"More! Please!" He cried out, clawing at the strong hand around his neck.

"That's more like it." He gasped out in response before grabbing Kyle by his torso and pulling him up and into his lap. Their noses pressed against each other as Kenny huffed out, "Ride my dick, Kyle."

Kyle awkwardly moved quickly on Kenny's lap, bouncing up and down steadily trying to keep a good pace, his legs were burning and his chest was heaving up and down relentlessly. Kenny pulled the other down harshly onto him, reaching the other's prostate, and receiving the sexiest and most well deserved scream he ever had the pleasure to hear. In Kyle's daze, Kenny took the opportunity to grab his abandoned cock and began to pump it in his hand to the stride, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time while doing so.

"I'm gonna cum!" Kyle shouted into Kenny's neck, biting down as his liquid shot between the two of them.

Kenny continued to fuck Kyle's limp going body as beads of sweats soaked every part of their body. With one last intense thrust, Kyle's muscles constricted and Kenny released up inside him with a loud groan, lightening booming with the sound of his release. Kenny almost cried as Kyle was able to milk him until he was bone dry.

Kyle fell against him, his body trying its hardest to give out on him. He felt Kenny wrap his long arms around him and bury his head into his chest. Kyle worriedly rubbed his hair back and rested his chin on top of his crown. "Are you alright?"

Kenny simply nodded, his face not leaving Kyle's front. His fingers drew small circles into his friend's back, memorizing the way his soft skin felt in this moment. He found himself sighing contently, Kyle's body felt so good over his own.

After the rain finally stopped, Kyle and Kenny made their way out of the now tainted boat house. The red head leading the way and the other watched him slightly limp forward. Something inside Kenny felt different than usual. After sex he usually felt confident and cocky, but now he was nervous and his hands were so jittery that he had to shove them deep into his pockets.

Kyle looked over his shoulder with a smile at the blonde, making Kenny twitch slightly.

"So," Kyle said, feeling out the tension in the air. "Besides my ass, I feel better, how about you?"

"What? Yeah, sure." Kenny spat out quickly. His hand retreated from his pocket and was used to bite down on. He felt like such a school girl, he absolutely hated this new feeling. He stared down at the soaking wet ground, refusing to look back up at Kyle.

He didn't even noticed the red head had stopped moving and bumped into his back, getting another smell of how nice and sweet his hair was before he violently jerked back. What the fuck? What the actual fuck was happening? Kenny thought he was the most calm and collected guy in town. Why was he acting this way? Kyle was now facing him with intense green eyes. "You're not regretting this now, are you?"

"No!" He practically shouted, Kyle was taken aback by the sudden burst of noise and Kenny felt himself grow more embarrassed. The blonde quickly straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "No. I mean, just what happens now?"

"I guess we just go about our day? I don't care if you go back to having sex with other people. If that's what you're worried about."

"I… I don't want to sleep with anyone."

"What?"

Kenny shrugged and began to pace around the snow, ruffling his already disheveled blonde hair. "I don't know Kyle, I'm usually always horny. But being with you just completely eliminated any want of fucking!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No! I mean, look, you were like an awkward turtle back there, I mean, I could definitely tell it was your first time—"

"Do you always insult your dates or am I just special?"

"Kyle, please listen!" Kenny whined, holding his hands together like he was saying a prayer. He gave one final long sigh, letting his shoulders fall with his chest. "Even though it was your first time…you satisfied me. _Me_! I've never been _satisfied_ before. Like I don't want to go out now and try and find a better lay. I just…"

Kyle stepped forward, his brow raised in anticipation. He'd never seen Kenny the frazzled before, and it was pretty interesting to say the least.

"All I want now… is to take you to get something to eat. Watch a movie. I don't know."

Kyle stood in silence, watching the taller boy look two inches high. Kenny wouldn't look at him again, his eyes were narrowed in irritation, his brain preparing for some snarky or sarcastic remark. Instead he felt a small hand wrap around his fingers, he looked up to lock eyes with this confusing boy. He felt that same ruckus in his chest again, and he quickly understood why Stan used to vomit all the time around Wendy.

"Yeah, let's go."

 **A/N: Awe there you go! No I need to get back to writing Bite the Bullet. See you soon!**


End file.
